


What the hell does lollipops have to do with it?

by Little_wolf3



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: I am sorry but my poor brain really wanted to do this, I don't know what is on my mind, I suck at this, PLEASE HELP ME !, Why Did I Write This?, don't hate me, it's not my fault ok ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_wolf3/pseuds/Little_wolf3
Summary: Sometimes (or always....)  I am just crazy and I write things I don't even know why.So here I am, writing what my crazy mind want my to write without explaining to me WHY DO I DO THIS ?Josie and Hope have a moment in her room...Josie is very stressed because Hope never notices how hard she makes things for her.And things turn....to unexpected.That's all I can say.....
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. At the end, this is not so bad....

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome in my crazy mind.... 
> 
> "Have a nice read" it's all I can say. 
> 
> Oh and also.... if you think that you're crazy....you just human so it's ok..... 
> 
> Ok now back to you ; )

When she put her hand on mine, I thought my whole brain would explode. 

Literally! 

My whole body started to burn hot and hot again as if I wasn't already hot enough. 

And then something hit me. 

OUR HANDS! 

IF OUR HANDS TOUCH AND SHE FEELS MY MOIST HANDS AND AS WET AS THE AMAZON! WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?!

Disgust probably ....

I meet her eyes and I know she knows....

She looks at me, a little surprised then she looks at my hand.   
I close my eyes.

I refuse to see this ! 

  
Except my eyes won't close?! 

How is that even possible!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Are you hot Love? "she asks me with a sensual voice. 

How the hell can SHE keep her temperature normal? That's what I'm wondering. 

That and if I should jump out of the window to avoid continuing on this very bad way?

And then, suddenly, I see her bring my hand to her face and feel her lips settle on it in one of the softest and most delicate kisses I've EVER had!

WHAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? WHAT?! WHAT? !!!!!!!!!!

Ok I'm going to be fainting. 

You know it's disgusting don't you....you plan on kissing other parts of my body like that?

"Oh but it's not gross considering how many parts of your body I have yet to discover.... "She continues by making me fall on the bed and then starts kissing my neck. 

Wait, am I dreaming or is she hearing what I'm thinking? 

"Anything you want my love..." she answers me. At least I think she answers me. 

Maybe she's not even real?! 

I look at her for a long time as she goes down to lay more kisses. 

I fall apart. 

"It's going shit like a lollipop...." I let it slip from my lips.

Rather that than a moan! It is preferable. 

She gets up from her position and plunges her eyes deep into mine then she steps back. 

"OK go for the lollipops. I was thinking more like popcorn but I'm fine with that too..." she simply lets go as she puts her computer on the bed to start a movie. 

WHAT?! 

I don't get it, I don't get it anymore, and the author of this text wonders what part she forgot to write to make this look like something normal. 

  
I'll tell you what's missing my old lady, it's missing FIVE pages that explain to me how I'm supposed to watch a movie with a girl (my crush) half lying on top of me that keeps making noises and eating lollipops and popcorn and think it's good! 

Not that I'm disgusted because everything about this girl is beautiful and perfect.....but I just want to know WHY and HOW and also WHY ME ????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, here it is. 

Note from the character : if you ever meet the author who wrote this shit....slap her please.....hard ! thank u 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sad so its the same but with more feelings but still lollipops.... and I still don't know why.

What was the idea of accepting an evening with Hope? 

  
I mean, not that I'm complaining, far from it, but still. 

  
I wonder why she offered me this. Why with me especially? 

  
And above all, I wonder why I accepted! But hey....

So here I am, sneaking out of my room in my pajamas with a bag of popcorn in my arms and trying to make as little noise as possible so I can finally wait for her room. 

No one in the barricades. Literally not a cat. Not even Alyssa and her heels, which sounded like bombs on the floor. 

By the way I'm glad that Mg finally decided to break up with her.... But that's another thing because now, now I'm in front of her door. 

Come on, a deep breath and I knock once. 

I don't even have time to repeat my gesture a second time that the door opens directly. 

She was obviously waiting for me. 

"Hey Jo...." she says to me with a big smile from ear to ear as if I just saved her. 

Her cheeks are as pink as her lips which I linger on maybe a little too much. 

"Hey....can I come in?" I ask stupidly. Of course I'm going to have to go inside, it's not like I'm going to watch the movie outside right? 

"Yes of course Jo!" she says laughing at my silly question but I forgive her. 

I'll say all the bullshit in the world if it's to get her to laugh at me like that. And only she has the right to do that! 

I enter and directly I take in the face a huge puff of its natural perfume. 

A mixture of her perfume, her shampoo with a touch of sweat from her last race. It also smells of woods and wildness....is just Hope. 

She closes the door while I jump on her bed to find a comfortable place to rest for the rest of the evening. 

I also have to concentrate because this smell is clearly preventing my brain from functioning normally. 

"Did you steal some popcorn?" she asks me as if she thinks I'm incapable of stealing a bag of popcorn from the kitchen. 

I open the package teasingly and start to take a full handful and scoop it onto the bed then say in my best voice. "I can still impress you you know...." and I feel like I can see her blushing. 

Just the thought of her blushing makes me want to blush too. Except for me, it's....stronger....

I'm really terrible at blushing, almost as red as her drapes I turn around and open the computer to avoid her seeing it. 

But I know she's definitely seen it already...and that only makes me feel worse...over and over again. 

If she saw it, she didn't say anything. 

She just pulled herself up on the bed and then took a pillow and pressed it under her head to get a good view. 

"You're letting me choose?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. I try to imitate her but she does it much better than I do. 

Besides she gives me a glimpse of it right after that by throwing me a "I can be surprising too..." and it makes me blush even more. 

It's her fault!

Her fault and her beautiful blue eyes as deep as the ocean.

Her fault with her long coppery hair that cascades down from her shoulders as if it were naturally set like that.

Her fault with her big airs of super-heroine taken out of a comic book.

Her fault with her voice that echoes in my head every time she says "hello".

Her fault with this damn perfume that seems to be the only thing I can breathe here.

Her fault with her and her body that she doesn't hide from showing off by putting on plunging necklines and skirts that seem to be really short on her.

Her fault with her smiles and her laughs.

Her fault when she raises her eyebrow (strangely, often in MY direction) and makes me feel like the only person in the world for two minutes.

Her fault with her brilliant brain every time she comes up with a new plan that no one else has thought of. 

Her fault.....just her fault.... 

I hear her unwrap something from a plastic but refuse to turn around to see how unstable she makes me. 

I start to sweat a little when I feel her breath on my neck. She looks over her shoulder and I find it unfair how much power she has over me right now.

There is a mirror right in front of me and I catch my own eyes.

I was nervous at the time but I recovered when my mind wandered too far and I felt something sweet come through the air to my nostrils. 

I turn around and she steps back a little surprised at my sudden action. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you...." I tell her quickly in a sort of instinct. 

She started a lollipop apparently. It's right there, hanging out in her mouth chewing on it like a baby would chew on a toy. 

The sweet smell now mixes with the air around her every time she opens her mouth or just breathes. 

"Did you choose?" she suddenly asks me as she returns to her seat. 

I simply nod, suddenly quite tired and pull the computer towards us. 

I put my head on a cushion and start the movie. 

She immediately puts it down and jumps up. 

I have to admit that I am surprised and a little offended. 

She always has this cursed lollipop which makes her look like a child of five years, innocent. She looks like she's going to ask me where the moon comes from. 

"What ? You don't like it ?" I ask her, showing the disappointment in my voice. Because yes, I am disappointed that she doesn't like my movie. 

But there's sadder too...maybe she won't want to spend another night with me if she keeps looking at me like that. 

  
For a minute, I see only one emotion on her face.

  
For that one minute of silence when nothing seemed to live. 

For that minute that seemed to be like hours. 

During that minute when she stared at me, the only emotion I saw on her face was disappointment. 

Maybe I was going to start crying. Or not. But I held it in and straightened up to start a discussion. 

She slammed me down on the bed with force and a rather angry look on her face. 

"Hey what's wrong with you?" I asked, almost scolding her. 

I felt pretty bad, I could tell. But nothing I could write could describe how I feel now. 

No words to put on emotions, on feelings. 

And I can't describe how guilty she suddenly looked. 

"I'm sorry...I don't know it's just that.... "she says as she searches her eyes across the room for words and plays with her pacifier and tongue. 

If this is what she looks like when she's embarrassed, I might as well tell you that I could never look like her. 

I hesitate to make her talk, but my favorite language is hugging, so I hug her. 

Not too hard, not too light, just enough to let her know I'm there. 

I feel her weight collapse against mine and understand that she is ok to go back to bed. 

We drop like from the top of a boat into the sea of pillows that is her bed. 

She still holds me tightly for a few minutes and, if my heart was ever connected to one of those beeping machines.... I think the whole world would hear me and think I was having a seizure. 

  
My whole body is sending me signals from where her body and mine are connecting!

  
And it is ABSOLUTELY NOT helping me! 

Her ear is glued to my chest so maybe she can hear it. 

But again, she doesn't say anything but smiles. 

The most beautiful, sweetest smile I've ever seen on someone else's face. 

I start to boil from the inside like a molten pot again and feel my sweat keeping pace. 

God, I would give everything I have for a deodorant right now! Just so I don't ruin this evening....

But the evening continues and the duo never arrives. 

I put back the film on play and we begin to watch it.

She remained silent for a long time, not making any comment.

Honestly, I love her voice but I prefer it when she is silent. It allows my heart to calm down and stop beating as if I were running a marathon. 

But she did it again. 

She put the movie back on and then looked me straight in the eye with so much confusion and different emotions that the only thing I was able to say was "you know, you're the only person I know who eats lollipops during a movie. 

She's laughing, which I think is a good sign. 

To my pleasure, I started taking marks in her room again and stopped blushing every time she looked at me. 

But if she continues to look at me, this situation will certainly change fast! 

"Hey..." she said to me as I tried to pull my head up. 

"What?" 

"Would you mind if I lay on your stomach?" she asks me like a terrified child wondering if she can come sleep in her parents' bed. 

At the time, I didn't think much more of it. My brain had totally stopped working. 

Then I remembered that maybe I should answer her. 

And the only thing that came out of my mouth turned out to be the sentence that saved my life, I think....

  
"Ok but only if you stop chewing on that thing in your mouth!" I tell her as the ultimate condition and she smiles at me. 

She smiles at me and laughs as she takes the lollipop out of her mouth, puts it back on the wrapper and then puts it on the nightstand. 

I smile to myself for no reason and she lies on top of me. 

My belly makes little noises of discontent when this mass ogres her but, if it knew how happy my heart is, it would shut up! 

And the evening went on like that. 

She, with her head lying on my belly, watching the movie, I who spent much more time playing with her hair than watching the movie.

The smell had finally changed. 

There was also my perfume in the air and also the smell of that stupid cursed lollipop that filled the whole air. 

A sweet, sugary smell that filled my lungs every time I inhaled. 

a sweet smell of strawberries that made me strangely calmer and made the situation more magical than it already was. 

Hope had fallen asleep so I stopped the movie. 

I didn't want to sleep to enjoy every minute that my memory would forever burn into my head but my eyes gently closed anyway. 

I don't know yet how tomorrow will go but I know that there is still that sweet strawberry smell in the air. 

I don't know what tomorrow will be like but I know it will be a good day. 

Why? No particular reason, just, why not? 

So I fall asleep, my hands in the hair of the girl I love, my nose in her perfume, my brain slowly taking me to dreamland even though I'm already there and my body temperature slowly starting to get used to Hope's presence on my body. 

And always that sweet lollipop smell. 

So yes, I can say it, what the hell does lollipop have to do with it? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just reread the ending....I'm not sure if it means anything but hey, let me know what you guys thought about it : )

**Author's Note:**

> How was it ? 
> 
> NO NO NO ! ! ! don't tell me its better like that actually....I think......
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it (and I also hope that your brain is still fine after reading it.... And if he don't.....well in that case I am sorry...)
> 
> Anyway.....have a good day, ......week, ......month, ......year or life in general....


End file.
